


Heat of Boy

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vulcan Culture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Amanda se preocupa por su hijo.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock
Series: cien palabras exactas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 3





	Heat of Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

Spock está de vuelta en casa, durmiendo sano y salvo en su cama, pero los nervios de su madre todavía no se han recuperado. Amanda siempre ha pensado que el kahs-wan es un ritual anticuado y ridículamente peligroso, y lo que ha pasado no cambia en absoluto su opinión.

Los respiros acompasados de Spock se interrumpen con un susurro: “I-Chaya”. Amanda se acerca y acaricia su frente, intentando transmitirle pensamientos que alivien el dolor por la pérdida de su único amigo. El calor inhumano que despide el cuerpo de su hijo le recuerda una vez más que todo está bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Más información extra: I-Chaya es el sehlat (una especie de gato gigante del planeta Vulcano) que tenía Spock de niño en The Animated Series. El kahs-wan es una prueba de madurez (y ya van dos hoy XD) en el que los pre-adolescentes vulcanos deben sobrevivir diez días sin alimentos, agua o armas en la Fragua de Vulcano (un gran cañón desértico). En un episodio de TAS se narra la aventura de Spock, que decide emprender su kahs-wan un mes antes de lo previsto, e I-Chaya, que acaba dando su vida por salvar a su amo de un le-matya salvaje.


End file.
